


Despair Behind, and Death Before

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pregnancy, Prophecy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Меропа нежно погладила ладонью свой большой живот.— Мне снятся кошмары.
Kudos: 5





	Despair Behind, and Death Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tacky_tramp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/gifts).
  * A translation of [Despair Behind, and Death Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908) by [tacky_tramp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp). 



> Ужель Ты сотворил меня для тленья?  
> Восставь меня, ведь близок смертный час:  
> Встречаю смерть, навстречу смерти мчась,  
> Прошли, как день вчерашний, вожделенья.  
> Вперед гляжу — жду смерти появленья,  
> Назад — лишь безнадежность видит глаз,  
> И плоть, под тяжестью греха склонясь,  
> Загробной кары ждет за преступленья.  
> Но Ты — над всем: мой взгляд, Тебе подвластный,  
> Ввысь обращаю — и встаю опять.  
> А хитрый враг плетет свои соблазны —  
> И ни на миг тревоги не унять.  
> Но знаю — благодать меня хранит:  
> Железу сердца — только Ты магнит!
> 
> Джонн Донн, Священный Сонет I (в пер. Д. В. Щедровицкого)

Крошечные кривые магазинчики нависали над улицей, словно какие-то монстры. Их грязные окна напоминали черные глаза, а крыши были похожи на насупленные густые брови. Но свежевыпавший снег смягчил все углы и скопившуюся в водостоках грязь, сделав Лютный переулок почти симпатичным. Здесь не было ни танцующих огней, ни громких песен — Рождество в таком месте никто не отмечал. Местные торгаши лишь укутались в праздничную полутьму.  
Бредя по щиколотку в снегу, Меропа Гонт и сама выглядела как тень в обтягивающей плечи потрепанной шали. Ее кожа была бледной и липкой из-за тошноты, волосы — тусклые и безжизненные — лезли в лицо, глаза горели голодом, а вялые бесцветные губы подрагивали от холода. Но больше всего был заметен выпяченный круглый живот, совсем не укрытый шалью. Меропа положила на него руку, растопырив тонкие, как веточки, пальцы.  
Во второй руке тускло сияли десять золотых монет. Именно во столько оценили ее наследство.  
Почувствовав подступающие слезы, Меропа сильно сжала ладонь вокруг галлеонов, пока не стало больно. Боль отрезвила, вернула в чувство. Да и плакать теперь было бесполезно, потому что самое ужасное уже произошло: медальон продан, ее судьба была решена. У Меропы осталась только эта крошечная сумма и большая цель впереди.  
И к ее судьбе это не имело никакого отношения.  
Стоя посреди ярко-праздничной суматохи Диагон аллеи, Меропа опустила голову и в защитном жесте обхватила руками живот. Одинокая и явно несчастная беременная женщина, без пальто и подходящей для погоды обуви, должна была привлекать внимание на улице волшебного Лондона. Но никто не хотел ее видеть, и поэтому их взгляды скользили мимо нее, как будто Меропы попросту не существовало. Она к этому уже привыкла. Большинство жалких бедняков в этом счастливом мире были все равно что невидимками. И, кажется, Меропу это устраивало.  
Быстро свернув с главной улицы, она оказалась в спокойствии Пагубной аллеи. Тут располагались лавки богатых торговцев и специалистов в различных областях, ярко нарисованные вывески предлагали услуги частных посредников, высококлассных производителей зелий и предсказателей по ауре. Меропа довольно быстро отыскала нужную ей дверь. Глубокими лазурными чернилами цвета летнего вечернего неба в окружении звезд на двери было написано:

ВСЕМИРНО ИЗВЕСТНАЯ

ВСЕВИДЯЩАЯ

ВСЕЗНАЮЩАЯ

КАССАНДРА ТРЕЛОНИ

Я ЧИТАЮ ЗВЕЗДЫ… ДЛЯ ЗВЕЗД!

При других обстоятельствах она, может, даже посмеялась бы. Но сейчас Меропа лишь поджала губы и постучала, как ей показалось, очень уверенно. Но это было совсем не так. Ее костлявый кулачок едва смог коснуться двери в отчаянной надежде, что стук все-таки услышат.  
Ожидание все тянулось. Холодный ветер так сильно продувал тонкие одежды Меропы, будто она и вовсе была голая. Но вдруг дверь открылась, явив самую талантливую провидицу в Британии, окутанную теплым светом и благовониями.  
Высокая, совершенно седая, с изрытым морщинами лицом, безвкусно одетая в шелка и разнообразные подвески и бусы из далеких стран… Кассандра Трелони была похожа на настоящего дервиша. Она драматично прикрыла глаза и звякнула колокольчиками на широких бедрах.  
— А-ах, — протянула она мечтательно, — я знала, что этот час будет часом вашего прихода, потому что чайные листья сказали о важном посетителе, который принесет мне… — она запнулась, когда открыла глаза и увидела, кто стоял на пороге. — Так, — резко сказала Кассандра. Все очарование пропало из ее голоса. — Хм, ты потерялась?  
— Нет, — ответила Меропа. Она протянула на ладони пять галлеонов. — Погадайте мне.  
Кассандра перевела взгляд на монеты, затем на живот Меропы, на ее плохо обутые ноги и, наконец, на растрепанные волосы.  
— Прости, дитя, но на сегодня у меня нет свободных мест. Время, чтоб ему провалиться, всегда работает против нас, и...  
Проглотив вырвавшийся было всхлип, Меропа протянула вторую руку, в которой были зажаты оставшиеся деньги.  
— Ну что же, — вздохнула Кассандра, — все-таки скоро Рождество, — она отступила, позволяя Меропе пройти внутрь помещения, и закрыла дверь.  
Как только Меропа оказалась в гостиной, у нее моментально закружилась голова от запаха ладана. Ей потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя и собраться. Она огляделась по сторонам: на стенах висели гобелены, с потолка свисали какие-то кристаллы, а на полу были нацарапаны тайные символы. В центре комнаты в окружении огромных холмов из вельветовых подушек стоял тяжелый драпированный стол, увенчанный хрустальным шаром просто невероятного размера. Подобного Меропа никогда не встречала. Она вдруг почувствовала себя несмышленой магглой, которая впервые увидела магию. Кассандра тем временем возилась в углу с радио, которое выглядело совершенно обычным.  
— Устраивайся поудобнее, девочка моя, — сказала она, обернувшись.  
Музыка заполнила комнату. Огромная нарастающая волна труб и скрипок заставила кристаллы плясать в пламени свечей. Охваченная благоговейным страхом, Меропа неуклюже опустилась на груду подушек.  
— Мне не нужен Дар, чтобы понять, что у тебя проблемы, — сказала Кассандра, наконец-то сев за стол. — Полагаю, тебя бросил муж. Или никакого мужа вообще не было?  
— Нет, у меня был муж. Он ушел летом.  
— Чайные листья весьма хороши для поиска своенравных мужчин, и мы можем прочитать звезды, чтобы определить вероятность его возвращения, — Кассандра неодобрительно цокнула языком и стала рыться под скатертью. Перед ней начала медленно расти горка крошечных тиковых коробочек и пергаментных карт.  
— Нет-нет, мне плевать на него, — Меропа яростно покачала головой.  
Кассандра замерла с богато украшенной чашкой в руке.  
— Тебе на него плевать, — повторила она.  
— Я… — лицо Меропы помрачнело. — Я использовала на нем любовное зелье, но когда стало не хватать на златоглазки, я попыталась заменить их утренними мотыльками, но… — она растерянно пожала плечами. — Все правильно, я заслужила это. Я… предательница.  
Кассандра на мгновение задержала на Меропе взгляд, а потом вдруг скомандовала:  
— Дай руку.  
Когда Меропа подчинилась, она вгляделась в маленькую белую ладошку. Неслышно что-то пробормотала себе под нос, провела линию под пальцами и вокруг большого пальца.  
— Да, я вижу предательство, вижу трудности. Твоя семейная жизнь — настоящая катастрофа. Но твой род заметно выделяется. Вот здесь измена, а это твоя линия жизни… — Кассандра резко подняла голову. В ее глазах застыла смесь жалости и страха. — Ты изменила своей крови и будешь наказана.  
Меропа кивнула.  
— Но… ребенок.  
— Ты боишься за него.  
Меропа нежно погладила свой живот. Этот жест разительно контрастировал с ее потрепанным внешним видом.  
— Мне снятся сны, — ее голос опустился до шепота. — Кошмары.  
Кассандра положила ладонь Меропы на хрустальный шар и взмахнула волшебной палочкой. Шар моментально затуманился, ожил, в нем появились черные силуэты. Некоторые из них напоминали человеческие фигуры или искривленные лица. Еще виднелись цветные вспышки — красные глаза, зеленый свет.  
— Мне снится, что мой сын монстр, — тихо сказала Меропа. — Ему больно, холодно, одиноко. Его сторонятся и презирают. А потом убивают.  
Кассандра опять закрыла глаза и нахмурилась, но в этот раз без всякой театральности. Пламя свечей вокруг колыхнулось от невидимого ветра. Кассандра слегка вздрогнула. Когда она наконец заговорила, ее голос был низким, хриплым и совершенно чужим:  
— РЕБЕНОК, ЗАЧАТЫЙ В ПРЕДАТЕЛЬСТВЕ, РОЖДЕННЫЙ КАК СИРОТА, ВОСПИТАННЫЙ ПРОСТАКАМИ, ВЫРАСТЕТ ЛОРДОМ. МНОГИЕ ПОСЛЕДУЮТ ЗА НИМ, ЕЩЕ БОЛЬШЕ ПАДУТ ПЕРЕД НИМ. В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ ОТМЕЧЕННЫЙ МАЛЬЧИК ВОССИЯЕТ ВО СЛАВЕ.  
По спине Меропы побежал холодок, а губы изогнулись в странной кривоватой усмешке. Это была ее первая улыбка за многие месяцы.  
— Во славе, — прошептала она. — Мой мальчик — лорд, и во славе.  
Кассандра вздрогнула. Открыв глаза, она недоуменно моргнула и огляделась, словно на мгновение потерялась в пространстве.  
— Ну что же, — сказала она, поправляя седые волосы, — это стоило твоих восьми галлеонов?  
— Восьми? — удивленно пробормотала Меропа. — Но я дала вам…  
Кассандра невозмутимо взмахнула палочкой, и на столе появились две золотые монеты.  
— Тебе еще пару недель кормить сына, — кивнув на чужой живот, сказала она как ни в чем не бывало, а Меропа изумленно распахнула глаза. — Пока ты не ушла, могу я предложить тебе чашку кофе, чтобы согреться?  
Когда звездная дверь Кассандры Трелони закрылась, Меропа осталась одна на снегу со странной улыбкой, словно прилипшей к ее лицу. Между аккуратными домиками Пагубной аллеи взвился резкий колючий ветер и стянул шаль с тонких рук. Но Меропа едва ли почувствовала холод. Когда она снова шла мимо занятых рождественскими приготовлениями волшебников, некоторые даже останавливались, чтобы посмотреть на бедную молодую женщину с большим животом, идущую в метель без пальто и подходящих сапог. И кто-то из них мог заметить на ее лице тень нечаянной надежды. 


End file.
